Migliori amici
by MsCryingShame
Summary: Ezio stops by at Leonardo's house planning to give him the second encrypted parchment he found. But suddenly he finds a great way to have some fun. No slash.


**A/N: My first language isn't English and it isn't Italian either so I hope you don't mind all the mistakes I make. And to those who don't know, the title 'migliori amici' means 'best friends'.**

**This is only a short fanfic I wrote a long time ago. Hope you enjoy and review please :)**

Ezio silently jumped to the street from the rooftop. The people looked at him strangely and someone whispered that he had gone out of his mind. That made Ezio smile.

He looked carefully right and left and cleared that there weren't any guards near by. He didn't want to risk his friend's safety by someone seeing them together. That could get Leonardo in a lot of trouble. When he was certain that there was no one, he crossed the road and knocked on the door. It was only seconds before Leonardo opened and when he saw who was behind his door, smiled brightly.

"Ezio, amico mio! Please come in." Ezio followed Leonardo in as the young artist tried quickly to clean up some space for them. The whole house was a mess, filled with papers. Leonardo's drawings and inventions, sketches and some strange calculations.

"Bene, what makes you visit me so suddenly?" Leonardo asked.

This was the question Ezio had been waiting for. He smiled knowing what he was about to show Leonardo would make him very happy. He slowly pulled out a parchment similar to the one found in his father's belongings and showed it to the inventor. Leonardo's face filled with excitement.

"You brought it to me. Just like you promised. Grazie, grazie!" Leonardo thanked Ezio over and over again feeling impatient to start examining the encrypted parchment. He reached for it but all of a sudden Ezio pulled it away from his reach holding his hand so high there was no chance for the shorter man to get it.

_"This is a great chance to have some fun," _Ezio thought trying to keep himself from laughing.

A rush of astonishment went through Leonardo. What was wrong? Why wouldn't Ezio hand him the page when obviously that was the reason he was there. But when he glanced at his friends face he saw Ezio's expression and relaxed. The younger man was smirking childishly.

Leonardo tried jumping to reach the scroll but Ezio moved a foot backwards pulling it out of Leonardo's reach in the last second and laughed softly to his friend when he was left empty handed.

"Catch it!" he encouraged Leonardo. But then he added challenging: "If you can" and ran out of the house leaving amused Leonardo standing alone.

But not for long before Leonardo followed the man smiling. He wasn't a good fighter, not at all, but he could run. And after the long workday he did need a short break. So why not follow the young man's foolish example and have some fun.

Leonardo hurried to the street but didn't see Ezio anywhere near. Soon there was a whisper calling his name from his right and he could see Ezio laughing hard at the corner of the house.

When Leonardo started running that way, Ezio disappeared behind the corner heading towards a small alley nearby.

Leonardo was right behind him running faster than ever before. But still when he reached the alley Ezio was already standing about thirty meters away from him looking upwards to the roofs and holding the parchment in his hands.

Leonardo could easily read the man's thoughts. "Oh no. Don't even think about it." Leonardo commanded laughing softly while panting. But there was no way he could reach Ezio before it was too late. And no way he could change the man's mind.

Before Leonardo could shout once again 'Don't', Ezio ran up the wall and grabbed a window frame pulling himself up. He was climbing really fast and had already reached the rooftop when Leonardo was still figuring out a way to follow him.

Leonardo wasn't that much of a climber and had never before climbed on buildings. But luckily he noticed ladders just about twenty meters away and started climbing on them reaching Ezio who was still sitting on the rooftop chuckling.

When Leonardo pulled himself up to the roof he forgot for a minute why he was there. He forgot all about the game between him and Ezio and the mysterious parchment. All he could think about was the beautiful view in front of him. He had never before been on these rooftops and especially not on buildings this high. The view over the city was beautiful.

While Leonardo was still admiring the view Ezio stood up and came stand next to him. "Isn't it amazing? I chose this very spot because I knew you'd love it."

A few minutes they just stood silently watching the colorful sunset. Ezio made sure Leonardo was still busy watching the view and then wiped a small tear away from his cheek. This situation reminded him too much of the time he had climbed the church's roof with Federico and talked about how happy they were.

"_It's a good life we live brother." "The best."_

The memories were still too fresh and painful to think about. Ezio would do anything to get his father and two brothers back. But there was nothing he could do. It was a fortune he had Leonardo. A true friend he could count on.

Ezio took the parchment and handed it to Leonardo who sat down next to him. "Fascinating!" Leonardo breathed taking his eyes off the view and examining the scroll. "Remarkable!" That made Ezio laugh again.


End file.
